


New Vid - Just Dropped In

by luminosity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity





	New Vid - Just Dropped In

Yeah, I'm always posting vids at the most inopportune times. I know it, but I'm a night owl. Also, this is therapy for me, so there's that. 

Just Dropped In, Supernatural. 

Betaed by nobody (all mistakes, strange jumps of logic and downright impossibilities are my fault), but rah-rahhed by the usual gang of suspects, and I love you all. Thank you.

Download: My site is still under construction. If you'd like a high-quality download, please email me. Thank you. 

Comments and feedback are adored and stuff.  Thanks for watching. 


End file.
